First Love
by yukikamila
Summary: Hubungan Minato Dan kamila semakin akrab!, sehingga Minato merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Apakah ini cinta pertamanya?
Author's note:

Haiii! Yuki Balik lagi nih dengan Fic bergenre romance!

Inilah lanjutan dari Sweet Lyric :'3

Karena ada yang request, untuk dilanjut cerita nya jadi ini dia.

Jangan lupa Review yaa enjoy!

Prologue

"Bagiku.. Bagimu.. Hubungan kita sudah tidak ada apa apanya lagi.. Jadi.. Ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu.. Selamat tinggal Minato kun.."

"Tunggu!"

First Love ?

Setiap hari, setiap pagi.., bangun., bersiap siap dan pergi ke sekolah. Itulah hal yang Minato biasa lakukan.

Sesampai di kelas, Junpei Dan Yukari menghampirinya dan mengajaknya mengobrol sampai guru datang ke kelas.

"Tak terasa, November dingin banget!" Kata Junpei

"Namanya juga musim gugur!" Kata Yukari mengingatkan

Minato hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kata kata mereka.

Lalu bel masuk pun berbunyi, Ms Toriumi memasuki kelas bersama seorang murid baru.

Para perempuan pun mulai membicarakan tentang murid baru itu.

"Hai, semuanya Kali ini Dan lagi kita mendapat teman baru di kelas kita, ayo perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Ms Toriumi

"Saya, Mochizuki Ryoji Saya berharap kalian bisa mengajari Saya hal yang tidak diketahui, yoroshiku!" Kata ryoji.

"Karena ryoji sudah lama tinggal di luar negeri, jadi dia tidak terbiasa dengan kebiasaan kita disini." Kata Ms Toriumi sambil melihat lihat sekitar.

"Ah, itu ada tempat kosong!" Tunjuk Ms Toriumi di bangku sebelah Aigis duduk.

"Ah.. Sensei.., katanya dia lagi bolos kelas Dan-" Kata Yukari dengan cepat memberitahu Ms Toriumi

"Sudah kubilang murid seperti itu sudah dianggap tidak ada" potong Ms Toriumi

Tanpa terasa omongan omongan para perempuan menjadi terdengar kencang.

Lalu Ms Toriumi memotong pembicaraan mereka Dan melanjutkan homeroom.

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, Blunette memakan roti melon di atap sekolah seperti biasa bersama Junpei, ryoji, Yukari Dan Fuuka.

"Hm.. Pemandangan disini Bagus juga, bahkan lebih indah dari sekolahku dulu" kata ryoji sambil melihat lihat pemandangan dari atas.

"Iya kan? Btw, Ryoji kok kau bisa kenal ama Minato?" Tanya Junpei sambil mengigit roti yakisoba yang ia beli.

"Ah, jadi semalam aku ketemu dia di stasiun" jawab ryoji dengan senyum

"Eh? Ohh pantas ia tiba tiba menghilang dari kamar semalam" kata Junpei

"Arisato Minato kan namamu?" Tanya ryoji ke Minato

"Un" angguk Minato sambil makan roti melon

"Are? Hamuko Chan sama Kamila Chan kemana?" Tanya Fuuka

"Mereka makan di kelas, karena Hamuko ngebuat Bento" kata Yukari

"Bento kah? Ahh coba aja hamu Chan ama Mila Chan disini" kata Junpei yang agak mesum

"Ohh, bilang aja kau mau makan masakan Hamuko Chan!, anyway Hamuko Chan sama Kamila Chan kelas 2 apa?" Kata Ryoji

"Mereka kelas 2C lokasinya agak jauh dari kelas kita sih.." Kata Yukari

Tanpa disadari bel masuk kelas berbunyi, mereka pun cepat cepat kembali ke kelas sebelum guru pelajaran selanjutnya datang.

Sepulang sekolah, Ryoji mengajak Minato untuk pergi ke perpustakaan untuk belajar sebentar disana.

Awalnya Minato menolak, tetapi ia teringat kalo Hamuko Dan Kamila ada jadwal kerja komite perpustakaan.

Menuju perpustakaan, tidak sengaja Ryoji menabrak seorang Perempuan yang sedang membawa tumpukan buku.

Menyadari ia menabrak Perempuan, ryoji langsung membantunya berdiri sambil memunguti buku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minato Yang baru datang.

"Eh? Arisato kun?" Kata perempuan itu

"Nakano san?" Kata Minato Yang agak kaget.

Minato tidak menyadari bahwa ryoji tidak sengaja menabrak Kamila ketika menuju ke perpustakaan.

"Kalian kenal?" Tanya ryoji

"Ah iya, terima kasih.." Kata kamila Dan membisikan sesuatu ke Minato

"Itu siapa? Kamu tahu?"

"Teman sekelas aku, dia anak baru"

"Tadi maaf ya.. Oh ya, namaku Mochizuki Ryoji kelas 2F yoroshiku" kata Ryoji sambil minta maaf

"Nakano Kamila, 2C yoroshiku" kata kamila Dan mengambil buku buku yang dipungut Ryoji

"Hm.. Jadi kamu yang namanya kamila chan, kamu mau gak ke Chagall cafe dengan ku besok?" Ajak ryoji sambil tersenyum pada Kamila

"Ah, maaf aku besok ada kerja" kata kamila Dan hendak kembali ke perpustakaan.

"Ayolah, bagaimana aku bisa menunjukan rasa maaf ku?" Kata ryoji yang agak dramatis.

"Um, baiklah.. Tapi tunggu aja disana" kata kamila

"Okay, kutunggu besok sepulang sekolah disana" kata ryoji

"Nakano, Hamuko kemana?" Tanya Minato

"oh ya, Hamu Chan! Ayo bantu aku disini! Jangan di meja perpus ajaa!" Panggil kamila kedalam perpustakaan

"Maaf! Aku kira kamu mau nganterin buku buku ini ke ruang guru" kata Hamuko

"Ya iya tapi aku gak bisa sendiri!" Teriak kamila pada Hamuko

"Maaf, maaf oke" jalan Hamuko keluar perpustakaan

"Hm.. Minato kun, jadi ini Hamuko?" Bisik Ryoji

"Iya, dia adikku" kata Minato

"Onii-chan! Bantuin aku awasin perpustakaan dulu ya!" Kata Hamuko sambil berlari ke kamila Dan membantunya.

Hari pun semakin gelap, Keempatnya langsung pulang ke rumah masing masing.

Esoknya, sepulang sekolah ryoji langsung pergi ke Chagall cafe sambil menunggu Kamila.

Lalu datanglah seorang maid cantik Dan menyambut Ryoji

"Irrashaimase! Master" sambut maid itu dengan senyum

Ryoji dengan kagetnya langsung berdiri Dan menggenggam tangan maid yang ia pernah liat itu.

"K-Kamila Chan!? Kau bekerja disini?" Tanya Ryoji dengan terkejutnya

"Sst! Jangan bilang siapa siapa! Itu lah sebabnya aku gak mau hang out bareng selain hamu Chan" bisik kamila dengan pelan

"Ohh, oke aku gak bakal ngasih tau siapa siapa, termasuk Minato" kata Ryoji

"Btw, mau pesan apa?" Tanya kamila

"Hm.. Bagaimana kalo kopi yang dapat menghangati hatiku?" Kata Ryoji dengan senyum charmingnya.

"Ehh? Um. OK.. 1 pheromone coffee, ditunggu ya" kata kamila Dan hendak membuat kopi.

Namun sebelum kamila ke dapur, Ryoji langsung menarik tangannya.

"Kamila Chan.. Setelah pesananku datang, duduk ya bersamaku!" Kata ryoji dengan sedikit berharap

"Ehh? Tapi.. Un.. OK"

"Lagipula ini kan harusnya date lhoo" kata Ryoji yang mulai mesum

"Ah bawel! Udah udah tunggu aja kopinya!" Kata kamila Dan melepaskan tangannya dari ryoji.

Lalu setelah membuat pesanan Ryoji, seperti yang ia janjikan, kamila duduk bersama ryoji Dan memulai date bersamanya.

"Kamila chan.." Panggil ryoji

"Aku tertarik sekali padamu.., entah dari kemaren aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Apakah mungkin ini jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Lanjut Ryoji dan perlahan memberi tahu perasaan padanya kamila

Mendengar kata kata indah dari ryoji, kamila semakin memerah Dan mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

"Un, mungkin?" Kata kamila

"Aku sudah merasakan aura indah dan baik hati dari dalam hatimu, seakan akan aku mulai tahu sifat aslimu itu." Kata ryoji

"Hah?! S-sifat asliku?!" Kata kamila sambil berdiri dari kursi

"Un, kau itu sebenarnya baik sekali.. Walaupun kau tampak terlihat kasar."

Kata Ryoji seakan akan membuat hati kamila tersentuh

Lalu tiba tiba Minato datang Dan menghampiri mereka berdua di tengah tengah pembicaraan.

"Arisato kun? Kenapa kamu disini?" Tanya kamila

"Masa lupa? Kan mulai sekarang manager ngebuat jadwal kerja kita jadi bareng" kata Minato sambil sweatdrop

"Oh ya, aku harus kembali ke pekerjaanku" kata kamila Dan langsung pergi ke dapur

"Kamila Chan itu lama lama jadi manis ya?" Kata ryoji

"Un.." Angguk Minato Yang pipinya mulai merah

"Eh? Kok wajahmu merah? Sakit ya?" Tanya ryoji

"Ah enggak.." Kata Minato Dan langsung pergi ke staff room

Selesai kerja, Kamila Dan Minato kembali ke dorm bersama sambil ngobrol.

"Tadi ryoji ngomong apa?" Tanya Minato

"Ah kita cuman ngobrol kok, tapi tadi dia..-"

"Tadi aku apa?" Tanpa disadari mereka Ryoji tiba tiba muncul dari belakang

"Eh ryoji!? Kamu ngapain?" Kata kamila dengan terkejutnya

"Tadi aku ke supermarket sebentar buat ntar masak" kata Ryoji

"Eh? Ryoji bisa masak?" Tanya kamila

"Ah nggak, ibuku nitip bahan buat nanti dimasak kalo dia udah pulang" kata Ryoji

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai Di dorm, setelah berpamitan, mereka berdua langsung menuju kamar masing masing.

Malamnya, Minato bermimpi..

Ia berada di sekumpulan kabut putih yang mulai menyelimuti dirinya, disana tiba tiba ia melihat kamila bersama dirinya di sebuah awan yang berjalan jalan.

Di dalam awan tersebut, seperti nya hubungan antar mereka berdua melebihi dari sekedar teman.

Setelah awan itu berjalan jauh, awan baru pun datang. Kali ini awan yang baru itu menunjukan kepergian Kamila.

Ia mulai heran Dan mendekatinya sambil mendengar sedikit percakapan.

"Aku memutuskan untuk pindah, maaf aku melanggar janji kita agar selalu bersama" kata kamila di dalam awan itu

"Pindah? Kenapa?" Tanya Minato Yang di dalam awan itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu.., aku juga tidak ingin disini lagi.. , hidup sendiri itu susah.."

"Tidak, kalo kau bekerja keras, hidup sendiri itu bisa menjadi mudah!" Bantah Minato

"Apa?! Kau tahu apa tentang ku? Rasanya ngomong ke laki laki itu capek sekali!" Kata kamila

"Kamila.. Ada apa ..denganmu?"

"Aku sedih!, aku marah! Aku hanya bisa melontarkan kata kata yang kusimpan" perlahan kamila mulai meneteskan air mata

"Lama lama kalo aku selalu bersamamu, aku menjadi sangat takut kita akan berpisah.., namun.. Aku tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang.."

"Bagiku.. Bagimu.. Hubungan kita sudah tidak ada apa apanya lagi.. Jadi.. Ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu.. Selamat tinggal Minato kun.." Kata kamila sambil meninggalkan Minato di dalam awan itu.

Melihat itu Minato mulai takut Dan mulai berpikir kamila akan meninggalkannya.

Tiba tiba, ia mendengar Suara teman temannya di dalam kegelapan.

Anehnya mereka sepertinya sudah muak Dan satu per satu memutuskan untuk saling berpecah belah.

Lalu, sebuah silhouette yang mirip seperti kamila muncul di hadapan Minato, silhouette itu pun mulai berjalan Dan meninggalkannya, makin lama makin jauh.

Minato pun berlari mengejar silhouette itu dan selalu berkata "tunggu". Silhouette itu tidak berhenti berjalan,

Dengan kaget

Minato pun langsung bangun dari tidurnya Dan mulai berkeringat dingin, tak disadari hari sudah pagi.

Minato pun memutuskan untuk bersiap siap ke sekolah.

Ketika jam istirahat, Hamuko dan kamila datang ke kelas Minato Dan mengajaknya makan bersama di rooftop.

"Nii-chan! Ayo makan!" Ajak Hamuko sambil menarik tangan kakaknya.

"Ah nggak, aku mau makan di kelas aja" tolak Minato

"Ehh? Kenapa? Ayoo Mila Chan dan aku sudah susah payah ngebuat bento tadi pagi!" Paksa Hamuko

"Ayolah arisato kun, kayaknya ada masalah" kata Kamila menghampiri si kembar arisato

"Nggak.." Kata Minato

"Jangan bohong! Ayo! Ikut kita ke rooftop!" Kata kamila dan ikut menarik tangan Minato.

Akhirnya, Minato berhasil diseret ke rooftop oleh kedua sahabat tersebut, karena sudah sampai di rooftop dan ditahan oleh kedua nya.

Minato pun tidak punya pilihan lain selain makan bersama Hamuko Dan Kamila.

Walaupun, Minato ikut mereka berdua, bento yang sudah disiapkan oleh keduanya masih belum disentuh oleh Minato.

Melihat bentonya belum disentuh oleh Minato, Kamila tampaknya khawatir pada Minato, Dan juga Hamuko.

"Arisato kun.. Kamu kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya kamila dengan khawatir.

"Eh? Nggak ada kok.." Kata Minato dengan berusaha menutupi masalah semalam.

"Ohh, pasti dengan seseorang!, aku pergi dulu yaa" kata Hamuko sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"H-hamu chan!?, mou..." Kata kamila yang mulai agak sebal.

"Nakano.."

"Kamu tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku kan?" Tanya Minato

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak idiot!, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu Minato.." Kata kamila

"Terima kasih.." Kata Minato pelan

"Mou! Ternyata itu toh!"

"Sebenarnya..., semalam aku bermimpi kalo semuanya tiba tiba menghilang dari hadapanku" kata Minato sambil menjelaskan

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah! Aku Dan yang lain akan selalu bersamamu dimana pun kau berada!" Kata kamila Dan mendekati Minato

Mendengar kata kata kamila, Minato memeluk kamila dengan erat, Dan perlahan perasaan sedihnya pun mulai menghilang dari hatinya.

Dari balik pintu, Hamuko lega Minato kembali seperti biasanya, lalu tiba tiba ryoji muncul dari belakang Hamuko Dan membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"Sedang apa kau disini arisato Chan?"

"R-Ryoji!? Bukan! Gak ada apa apa! Ayo kita ke kelas!" Kata Hamuko menyeret Ryoji ke kelas 2F

Bersambung


End file.
